Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Merchandise
This is a subpage to showcase the merchandise for Barbie in The Pink Shoes. Movie Barbie in The Pink Shoes.png Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_2_Disc_Combo_Pack.png|Two Disc combo pack. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Blu Ray.jpg|The Blu-Ray. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Blu Ray 3D.jpg|The 3D image of the Blu-Ray. Barbie in The Pink Shoes DVD with Charm Bracelet.png|A DVD with a free charm bracelet. Barbie in The Pink Shoes DVD with Charm Bracelet 3D.png|The 3D version of the DVD and charm bracelet cover. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Digital Copy.png Pinkshoes-bluray.jpg 7619_9_large.jpg Barbie-in-The-Pink-Shoes-NEW-DVD-ARTWORK-barbie-movies-38759878-600-845.jpg Barbie-in-The-Pink-Shoes-NEW-DVD-ARTWORK-barbie-movies-38759879-600-855.jpg Books Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Panorama_Sticker_Storybook_Final_Version.png|A Panorama Sticker Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Sticker Storybook.png|The Earlier version of the Panorama Sticker Storybook Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_A_Big_Golden_Book.png|A Big Golden Book Barbie in The Pink Shoes A Little Golden Book.jpg|A Little Golden Book Barbie in The Pink Shoes - Storybook.png|Storybook Barbie in The Pink Shoes book - In the Spotilight.jpg|''In the Spotlight'' Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Junior_Novelization.png|The Junior Novelization Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Deluxe_Colouring_Book.png|Deluxe Coloring Book Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_Sticker_Activity_book.png|Sticker Activity Book Another-Pink-Shoes-Book-small-size-barbie-movies-33126972-170-238.jpg|A German storybook Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_book_A3_Actvity_Pad.png|A3 Activity Pad Barbie in The Pink Shoes Dream Dancer.png|''Dream Dancer'' PS-book-much-clearer-barbie-movies-33024965-300-450.jpg|Step Into Reading PinkShoesMagazine-1.jpg PinkShoesMagazine-2.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Storybook Scenes.jpg 9555563102209.jpg 9555563102216.jpg 9789673208135.jpg 9789673208142.jpg 9771985654007-39-4.jpg 9771985523006-39.jpg Princess Treasury Book Secret Door Mariposa Fairy Princess Popstar Pearl Pink Shoes.png Dolls Ballet Dancer Dolls Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_1.png|Kristyn's transforming doll. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_2.png|The transformed tutu. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_3.png|A photo showing how the tutu transforms. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Transforming_Doll_4.png|The transforming doll in its box. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Doll.jpg|Kristyn's ballet dancer doll. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Doll_Boxed.jpg|Kristyn's doll in its box. Prince siegfried doll unboxed.jpg|Prince Siegfried's ballet dancer doll. Prince siegfried doll boxed.jpg|Prince Siegfried's doll in its box. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Doll.jpg|Princess Odette's ballet dancer doll. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Doll Boxed.jpg|Princess Odette's doll in its box. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Doll.jpg|Giselle's ballet dancer doll. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Doll Boxed.jpg|Giselle's doll in its box. Land_of_Sweets_Dillon_Kristyn_Dancer_Tara_Doll_set.jpg|Land of Sweets doll set Basic Dolls Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Basic Doll.jpg|Kristyn Farraday Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Basic Doll.jpg|Odette Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Basic doll.png|Giselle Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Ballerina_Doll.jpg|AA Kristyn doll Kristyn_doll_2.png Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Ballet Playset.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Ballet Playset and Doll.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-kristyn-christmas-doll.jpg|Kristyn Land of Sweets doll new-doll-barbie-in-krintin-barbie-movies-35159356-390-390.jpg|The Land of Sweets themed version of the Kristyn doll Mini Dolls Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll.jpg|Kristyn Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll Boxed.jpg|Kristyn in box Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll 2.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Small Doll Boxed 2.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Small Doll.jpg|Odette Barbie in The Pink Shoes Odette Small Doll Boxed.jpg|Odette in box Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Small Doll.jpg|Giselle Barbie in The Pink Shoes Giselle Small Doll Boxed.jpg|Giselle in box Barbie in The Pink Shoes Ballerina Small Doll.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Ballerina Small Doll Boxed.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Prince Siegfried Mini Dolls Cat Bunny Puppy.jpg|Kristyn, Siegfried, outifts and animals Barbie in The Pink Shoes Kristyn Farraday Prince Siegfried Mini Dolls Cat Bunny Puppy Boxed.jpg|Kristyn, Siegfried, outfits and animals in bag Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Kristyn_Farraday_Small_Doll_with_Furniture.jpg|Vanity playset PS-Furniture-Set-barbie-movies-33430041-1500-1500.jpg|Ballet studio playset Chelsea Dolls Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-Pink-Chelsea-Friend-with-kitten-barbie-movies-32924635-730-1054.jpg Purple-Chelsea-Friend-with-Puppy-Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-barbie-movies-32924690-349-500.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes Doll Chelsea and Friends Brunette and Bunny.png The Christmas Version Hannah Doll.jpg|Hannah Land of Sweets doll Others New-PS-Merchandise-In-Germany-barbie-movies-33320218-493-496.jpg New-PS-Merchandise-In-Germany-barbie-movies-33320219-492-479.jpg New-PS-Merchandise-In-Germany-barbie-movies-33320222-485-485.jpg New-PS-Merchandise-In-Germany-barbie-movies-33320444-497-497.jpg New-PS-Merchandise-In-Germany-barbie-movies-33320452-490-493.jpg Category:Galleries